


Арт к работе Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Арт к работе Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918666) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Mate_Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate). 



> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/d8/zOML3DV8_o.jpg))


End file.
